


I was a lonely soul but that's the old me

by citysonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-It: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Fix-It, Jack Kline as God, M/M, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Michael and Adam deserve a happy ending damnnit, POV Michael (Supernatural), Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citysonfire/pseuds/citysonfire
Summary: Michael wakes up in the Empty.
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	I was a lonely soul but that's the old me

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Feel Again" by OneRepublic - because I can never think of fic titles.
> 
> Also who'd thought in the hellscape that is 2020 I'd write and publish two fics in the space of a week, after over three years of not writing anything, and for a fandom I'd never written for before.

There was nothing. Michael couldn’t hear, see or feel anything. He wasn’t even sure if he had his eyes open, or even if he had eyes, a body, to move. 

He tried to remember what happened, how he got here – wherever here was. And then it came back to him in flashes. Losing Adam, joining the Winchesters, hearing how his father now favoured Lucifer, killing his brother and then turning on the Winchesters.

Was it because he truly had craved his father’s love above all things? He was still trying to come to terms with his father’s betrayal, how he never loved him like Michael thought, how Michael wasn’t even his most loved creation, he was a side character and nothing more. Or was it because of Adam? Michael had been desperate to get him back, and if his father could do that, then why turn against him? And if he couldn’t then maybe death was what Michael deserved, because without Adam, what was he?

Suddenly, there was a glow to his right and then he could see his limbs, his body lying on the black nothingness. Michael looked up and blinked. It was the nephilim, Jack, but as Michael gazed at him he realised that Jack was much more than what he was. The light, the power, it was similar to his father in many ways but at the same time, different. More pure and innocent and hopeful. 

Michael sat up, looked around but continued to see nothing but Jack. 

“Hello Michael,” Jack smiled as he crouched down in front of him.

“What happened? What is this place?”

“This is the Empty. It’s where all angels and demons go when they die. As for what happened, I took in the power and energy you, Lucifer and Chuck gave off and, when I was strong enough, I stripped Chuck of all his powers.”

“Is he dead?”

“No. He’s human though, destined to live his life with no control over anything but his own actions.”

Michael nodded, that seemed like a fitting end to his father’s centuries long mind games, “Why are you here?”

“I will be, or I am, an omnipresent God. Though I’m still me, Jack, son of Kelly Kline and Castiel, I wish to let people make their own choices about everything, and for there to be no apocalypse-level problems befalling Earth anytime soon. For that I do need help. Heaven is not how you remember it; the ranks of angels are depleted and there’s likely to be some conflict now I’m here but… not. Angels deserve free will too.” 

Michael realised he’d never actually talked to Jack when he was with the Winchesters, the nephilim made him feel uneasy. Now it was a different type of uneasiness, being in the presence of a power so similar to his father, but not, something that does not wish to meddle in people lives and to let people be, to have all that power and to do next to nothing with it. 

“Heaven needs angels. The Empty has an abundance of them. I plan to wake them up and bring them home, bring balance back to Heaven. You could be one of them, but I need to know why first.”

“Why what?”

“Why you turned on us, why you were willing to join Chuck after everything he’d done to you and the universe?”

Michael shifted, looking down at his hands in his lap. He didn’t… he wasn’t sure if he could put into words how he had felt, what drove him to reach out to his father. But he’d try. Jack seemed kinder and more accepting than his father had been in centuries. 

“I… I’m not sure. Part of it was because he is – was – my father. He was supposed to love me, and I was supposed to serve him. Millenia of that… conditioning is difficult to ignore.” Michael took a breath and continued, “But maybe it was because I didn’t have faith, not in him but in you and the Winchesters. I didn’t believe that we could beat him, we could bring everyone back. And if we couldn’t do that, then I’d…” Michael swallowed, sat up straight and looked Jack in the eye, “I’d never be with Adam again and I’d rather be dead than be without him.”

Jack smiled and nodded. “I thought it would be something like that.” Jack stood and held out a hand. Michael took it and was pulled to his feet easily. 

“Adam is back you know. He’s sat by the lake where we fought Chuck, he hasn’t stopped praying.”

Michael almost choked and doubled over at the sudden pain in his chest. Adam would be alone and confused and have no idea where Michael had gone, what he’d done. 

“You have a choice,” Jack continued as if his words had no affect on Michael, “You can come with me to Heaven, be the archangel Michael who has learnt from his time in the Cage and with humanity and will guide the other angels. Or you can go back to Earth, to Adam and live out your days there. I doubt Heaven would come calling but who knows what may happen in a thousand years or so.”

It’s not even a choice. 

“Adam. It’s always been Adam. I want – I need to be with him, please.” 

Jack smiled and nodded again. He reached out and place two fingers on Michael’s forehead, “Take care Michael.”

And then Michael was gone, pushed out of the Empty and flying towards Earth. Next thing he knows he’s at the lakeside, a floating ball of celestial intent.

“Michael? Is that you?” Adam looked around the shoreline as he scrambled to his feet, as if he could feel something and Michael had never been more amazed by his human, “Yes, I accept just don’t leave Michael, don’t–”

And Michael didn’t need anything else. He was a part of Adam and Adam was a part of him once more and everything was as it should be. If they were both crying, emotional messes as their soul and grace entwined and Michael fell into Adam’s arms then who was there to judge them. 

He had Jack’s blessing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after...
> 
> Just as a prompt to anyone else on the Adam/Michael train - Good To You by Marianas Trench seems like the perfect song for them, maybe one day I'll use it for inspiration but if not, just wanted to throw it out there to see if it'd kickstart anyone else's imagination.


End file.
